Invader zim the tragic truth
by starhime13
Summary: This is a Zib expiriment review if you would like more and what other combinations I should do :D there might be some spelling errors cause I typed too quick :(


Invader Zim the tragic truth I don't intend copywrite I wanted to expiriment with a Zib please rate

Zim stayed in earth too long but it was because he was banished, years of trying to take over earth the tallest finally told him the truth...  
It has been 8 years since then.  
Zim thought about telling Dib the truth but knew if he told Dib, He wouldn't visit him anymore...  
Now for the next evil plan to take over Earth.

Dib was in his new invisablity cloak hiding in the corner waiting to suprise Zim but when can this never ending war stop...  
Zim is just not into his plans anymore but without trying to stop Zim what else can he do?  
Gaz is in a video game competition while their dad mysteriously disappeared.  
Trying to get a girlfriend is hard when you're known as the psychotic freak that believed he was a paranormal investigater.  
So Zim is the closest thing he has to a friend and that is actually pretty sad...

The computer said,"There is an unknown being in that corner."  
That must be Dib... Now time to put on a show..!  
Knomes get that unknown being.  
The knomes found Dib and his cloaking device was disabled.

Dib said,"You got me, Space boy but I will someday catch you and stop that armada."  
Zim thought if Dib can spend the night maybe he can tell him the truth and see if they can be friends.  
Zim said,"Lock this Dib-human into the room I sleep him I would like to do some personal expiriments."  
Dib said,"No matter what you do Space boy the humans will win and they will see that alien."

The room was simple it had a bed and a desk.  
Dib searched through the room to see if he can find any weapons that might be useful to capture zim and be known as the greatest paranormal invesitgater.  
There was nothing, no weapons, no test subjects just nothing!  
Zim walked in and said,"you aren't gonna find anything here, I have something to tell you..."

Dib replied,"what is it space boy are you gonna try to blow me into oblivion again?"  
Zim said,"no, Zim has given up invading the earth and wants peace with you humans."  
It was always a mystery why he speaks 3rd person but thats what makes Zim...  
Dib said,"Then why don't you go back to your home planet and if you gaven up then why do you still have those ridiculous plans?"  
Zim said,"Zim was banished from the irken empire and has no where to go, Zim has those plans because without them, you wouldn't visit Zim."  
Dib was confused but he felt bad also...  
Dib replied,"How long have you been banished Zim?"  
Zim said,"Over 8 years, you are the only person I have contact with on this planet that knows the real me."

Dib asked,"Why are you saying it now Space boy?"  
Zim replied,"Because Zim is sick of fighting and having to come up with a plan of how to invade this planet, Zim wants to be friends with you Dib-human."  
Dib asked,"Can I go home now?"  
Zim said,"No you must stay here and have what you humans call a sleep over now what do we do in sleep overs."  
Dib is thinking this is my chance to tell him how I feel and how deep down that irken is what made my life better even though I've been called psycho; I know that aliens exist thanks to this Irken.

Dib came over to Zim and embraced him.  
It felt weird yet warm and pleasent.  
Dib's face turned red as he hugged him and so did Zim's.  
Zim said,"Dib-human why are you doing this?"  
Dib said nothing and bent down and placed his pink human lips on Zim's green irken lips.  
Zim has seen this before on 1 of Gir's movies called "the notebook" it was research on human affection back when he was trying to take over earth.

Was Dib showing him affection?  
Zim started blushing and he closed his eyes in that kiss like how they did it in that 1 human film.  
Dib deepened the kiss.  
It felt warm, soft and affectionate all the feelings that Zim thought an irken can never feel.  
Dib mumbled in the kiss,"I love you, remember that space boy."  
Zim blushed even more.  
Dib started french kissing Zim's neck and it made his intennas bounce up and it felt so good what was that feeling Zim thought.  
Dib took off Zim's shirt along with his and they started moving to the bed...  
THIS PART IS CENSORED I AM SORRY INVADER ZIM FANS

Next morning Zim woke up, he never noticed how Dib looks when he sleeps, he often drools but its alright.  
Dib was about to wake up well he was already awake but was acting like he was sleeping, so he can still watch how cute Zim looked when he was asleep even though he acts tough, he looks innocent yet vunerable when he is asleep.  
Zim said,"You finally woke up so thats what they do in a human sleep over; Zim liked that but it was also awkward for Zim."  
Of course Zim would just think like that even though they made love, he didn't feel anything...  
Dib said aloud,"Wow Zim you don't feel anything and you still think that it is a sleep over when we just made love, I actually thought you love me Zim."  
Zim smiled and kissed Dib mumbling,"Remember this human-boy I love you and its cute how you over react to everything."  
Dib smiled mumbling,"who knew this can ever happen, my 1st kiss was with a irken, my 1st time was with a irken."  
Zim mumbled,"My 1st kiss was with your sister, I lost my virginity to you so we are both lame."  
Dib mumbled,"Wait when did tha happen you and my sister?"  
Zim smiled and said,"when it was christmas in Miss. Bitter's class there was a mistletoe and Gaz and Zim were standing under it; Gaz told me I was suppose to kiss her so I kissed her cheek then she grabbed me in and kissed my lips."  
Dib mumbled,"oh well as long as you didn't lose your virginity to her, I'm all good."

They both said at the same time,"I love you."

The end

how was that please review it :) 


End file.
